


A Second Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay always wants to know more, and Hunk's always willing to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Promise

“Every single one of those is its own world?” She sounded astonished, laying next to him on the surface of the Balmera, and Hunk chuckled.

“Each of those is a sun, and each sun has _many_ worlds around it. My sun has eight.” Shay rolled to lay on her side, propping her chin in her hand and gazing at the human with a fierce, fierce curiosity.

“What is your world like, Hunk?”

He had to take a moment to consider that, staring up at the sky still. “…Big. And very different. People know words and languages you will never be able to speak, and if you tried to walk around the entire world, you wouldn’t finish until you were really old. If you finish!”

The yellow paladin closed his eyes. “I live in a place that’s really warm. It’s got a beach. That’s where there’s lots of sand that meets the water, and you can go swimming in it.”

“I have never done this swimming,” Shay returned, astonished, and Hunk opened his eyes to give her a grin.

“It’s like when you take a bath, when you clean yourself in water, only there’s nothing to clean yourself with, there’s lots of water, and it’s tons of fun.” So… not very similar at all, but he couldn’t think of any other way to describe it.

Shay was taking the description seriously, nodding as she knit her brow. “It sounds… odd. Odd, but you say it is fun?” At his rapid nod, she smiled at him. “I would like to swim sometime, then.”

Even though his cheeks started to burn, he returned her smile and reached out to take Shay’s free hand in his own, giving it a squeeze. “When this is all over, and we’ve beat the Galra, I’ll take you back to my planet and we can go swimming. I’ll introduce you to my family.” 

She squeezed his hand right back. “Really, Hunk, you promise?”

Hunk had fulfilled the last promise he made to her, and he would do it again. “Promise.”


End file.
